kenja_no_magofandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Wolford
is the main character of Kenja no Mago. After dying of an unknown cause, he reincarnated into an unknown world carrying with him a vague memory of his previous life in his previous world. Appearance Shin has a Western-style countenance with black hair and black eyes unlike his rugged Japanese facial structure from his previous world but has a deeper feature. Shin describes himself "like a thin handsome fine youth, and could almost be mistaken as a face of a woman’s." However, due to his lack of knowledge of his current world, he doesn't know the standards of beauty. He has been described by others as very handsome. Personality Shin, due to having some memories of his previous Japanese life, showed a more mature and serious nature than most children. He was naturally curious about all the things in his new world that were different from the one he remembered, and sought to learn all that he could. As he is unaware of how potentially groundbreaking his creations are, Shin shows a somewhat ignorant and reckless attitude, causing others to worry on what he might do next. This causes people close to him to worry about him doing something catastrophic, should anyone bring harm to his loved ones. Background Shin woke up as an injured infant on the unknown world at a certain carriage that was attacked by demons. He was confused and started to cry until Merlin healed his injuries and took him. Shin after that slowly realizes his situation wherein he died of an unknown cause and reincarnated as an infant to the unknown world where magic is present as he observes Merlin ignited fire on the fireplace. Chronology When he was 5 years old, Shin was able to capture Hollow Bird and Forest Rabbit using magic 'Vacuum Wave'. Going back home, Shin greets his grandfather, and his grandfather's acquaintances Melinda and Michel. After telling them his recent hunted animals, they were astounded for his abilities and Michel Collins, Shin's martial arts trainer decided Shin's martial arts trainer decided to level up his training. When he was 8 years old, Shin learned about 'Enchantment Magic' from Melinda Bowen. After that he acquired tools for hunting like “Rifle” for long-ranged attacks, “Vibration Sword" for close-combat, “Jet Boots" for movement assistance, and “Protection Suit" for defensive clothing. He hunted boar using rifle this time.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 4 At the the time he was 10 years old, Shin learned of 'Search Magic' and subjugated a demonized grizzly bear using Vibration Sword.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 5 After that, Merlin told Melinda and Michel which caused them wonder if Shin is a person from another world. Meanwhile, Michel leveled up Shin's martial arts training. Later that day as the two were left by themselves, Merlin tells Shin of his origin and how he was found injured in a carriage that was attacked by demon. Shin was calmly listening as he already knew of it. He then thanked his grandfather and the latter cried. Shin went out with his grandfather in the plains to conduct magic examination. Shin used different kind of magic that surprised Merlin and mouth gaped open at the strength of Shin's power. After that, his grandfather ascertain his passing of the test. On Shin's 15th birthday, a few acquaintances came to celebrate. He then later finds out they were actually important people of Earlshide Kingdom. Due to him not having any common sense for the current world he's in, Dis recommended him to attend his Advance Magic Academy which at first his grandparents disagreed but Dis intentions were clear that he won't be used for political warfare. Shin then learns that Merlin and Melinda were married before but due to an unknown reason they broke up. After moving to the capital of Earlshide Kingdom, Shin got the two to live again in the same house. As Shin started to go to the Advance Magic Academy, he came to befriend Maria von Messina and Sicily von ClaudeLight Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 10 who he later went into relationship and the rest of the Ultimate Magic Research Society.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 13 Shin encountered the second known devil to exist and killed him without assistance. Novel and Manga Difference/s *In novel, the method of which how Shin died wasn't mentioned but in manga, Shin was hit by my a truck and died on the spot. Trivia * Shin is known for making revolutionary magic tools which he based on his recollections about technology from his world. * People who know him can tell when he has something in mind because his face gives it away. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Earlshide Kingdom